Seeking Out the Fire Flowers
by HiddenByFaeries
Summary: V-day changed plenty of things for everyone. But for Stiles, things are just beginning to get started for him. After all, it's not every day he's caught the attention of an international spy agency who could use someone like Stiles. Especially in the kind of post-V day world they live in now. One with Mythological creatures straight out of legends walking in broad day light.
1. Disappearance of the Evening Star

**Don't own Teen Wolf or Kingsman: The Secret Service.**

 **Author Note:** Hey guys, and welcome to my TW/Kingsman fic. It's a series, so each chapter is kinda stand alone, but still interconnected to the others. I had this over on AO3, but thought I should finally post it on here.

Unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine

 **Chapter summary:** Before she was Claudia, she had gone by a different name: Sabina Poplawski, code named Zorja Vechernjaja by the Polish branch of Kingsman. Who was tired of her life and wanted out. So, she faked her death and left that blood soaked life behind.

* * *

She was so tired. Tired of everything, tired of the lies and the killings and how things have become dull and grey and went to shit ever since Jarogniew died in that disaster of a mission. Sabina, code named Zorja Vechernjaja, was tired. She had been in the spy games since she was twelve years old, brought in by an agent and passed their trails. She was twenty-five now and wanted out. Sabina had realized she wanted out last year, during one of her rare missions to America.

There she had met a young man, Radek, whose grandparents had escaped occupied Poland during the war. He was so kind, generous, and had such a swift tongue. He had made Sabina laugh for real while she was acting the tourist in the city she was in. He had just gotten out of the Air Force, going to the Police Academy, bringing pride to his parents and the rest of his extensive family.

And he'd seen how down and sad Sabina was, how apathetic she'd become since her beloved father figure had died and the bastard who took his place as Dadźbóg was causing it to go all downhill. Sabina had to lie, of course, but she kept close to the truth. She'd told Radek that her father had passed away in a brutal hit and run a few years back and even though she was an adult, it still left her as an orphan and unsure with what to do with herself.

Now, a year later, where they had been only able to communicate through letters and the occasional phone call, Sabina was ready. While she would miss the few people, she considered friends, Merlin from the UK Kingsman branch was the closest she had to a best friend and Tosia

was a good friend. However, she was getting out and she was making damn sure no one would ever be able to find her.

Therefore, she faked her death in such a brutal way that no one would be able to identify her body double as anyone but Agent Zorja Vechernjaja. She was reborn as Claudia Jelen and when she met up with Radek in California, she knew she had found her happiness again. And when they married a year later and nine months afterwards, they welcomed their son, Jarosław; named after his "grandfather", Jarogniew. Claudia knew everything was right in her world, for she had her Radek and sweet little Jarek.

And if she happened to still keep an ear out for her past life, well. No one had to know her little secret. It was always good to keep an eye and ear out for just in case. After all, trouble will always try to find its way into her life, one way or another.

For now though, Claudia spent her days learning how to be a mom and loving the man who brought life back into her grey world. And getting used to having family after so long of being alone, for Radek's family was large and welcomed her with open loving arms.


	2. You Hide the Ferocity in Plain Sight

**Chapter summary:** V-day was the day everything changed for Stiles. With the blood of innocents on his hands, he's not in a good place when he's recruited. Claudia Stilinski trained her son too well, it seems.

* * *

When Jarek was five years old, mama took him to her secret spot deep in the Preserve, where no one but the two of them knew of. She sat him down on a little stump and looked in the eyes.

"Jarek, my fierce little one, I am going to teach you what my Papa taught me when I was your age." she told him in a serious tone, dark amber eyes boring into his. "And what I will teach you, you can never tell anyone. Not Daddy. Not Scotty. No one can know, my love."

"I promise, mama!" Jarek swore, sticking out his little pinky finger and kissing his fist when his mama curled her's around his. This will be the one promise Jarek keeps his entire life, long after his mom died and he started to go by Stiles. For in those stolen hours, Claudia taught him everything she knew. Everything she had learned as first an orphan then later on the top agent in her agency.

When Stiles first heard about the new SIM cards that Valentine Corporation would be giving out for free in a week, he thought it was too good to be true. What kind of business would just give away SIM cards without payment? He researched the shit out of them and when his instincts, something his mom had honed into him, were still telling him it was a bad idea. He made sure to loudly debase it: to the Pack, to his dorm mate, to anyone in his classes. It was just too shifty to him, why would any multi-billion dollar company do anything free if there wasn't some kind of ulterior motive.

But never would Stiles have thought that those SIM cards would be the cause of the worst worldwide massacre in all of history. And there was just so much blood, so much. Oh fucking god. Stiles could feel a panic attack creeping up on him, tears falling from his eyes. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

His entire class, gone, they never stood a chance with the kind of training he'd been given from his mom. And neither did the others who had tried to kill him, he had gone through them like wet paper. Stiles was just covered in blood, all of it not his. None of the other students he'd fought against had been able to get a scratch on him.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't-

"Hey, hey. Stiles. Hey, breathe with me," a familiar voice said softly, strong arms wrapping around him. He couldn't-

"Hey, Stiles. Stiles. Breathe, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. And out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Stiles, you gotta follow me."

He was gasping, his lungs too tight for his chest.

"Jarek! Jarek! Jarosław Stilinski! Fucking breathe!"

Jarek, Jarek, Jarek. Mom? Stiles gasped wetly, and then started to follow the breathing directions. His hands clutching tightly to the other persons arms. Numbers were spoken softly into his hair, hands covering his and letting him switch where he was clutching.

Breathing evening out, Stiles looked behind him and saw Scott, covered in blood as well and whose eyes were still Alpha red. He then took in his surroundings and saw an ocean of blood and gore and bodies ripped to pieces.

"Oh god. I- I did that, Scott." He swallowed back the urge to be sick. "I killed them all, Scotty."

Scott shook his head, "You're not the only one, Stiles. I-" he swallowed harshly, "I lost control of my wolf and mauled my entire building, then I went looking for more."

"What happened, Stiles? It was like something had taken control of me and I just wanted to kill everyone. Just kill, kill, kill. Like, like I was possessed or something."

Stiles shook his head, "I don't know buddy. I really don't know."

It was only afterwards that Stiles learns about how fucking Richmond Valentine wanted to cull the population and only have those he handpicked, or kidnapped, be the new rulers of his world. But he had other things to worry about. Like the fact that due to the SIM cards, the entire Supernatural community was no longer a secret. Kind of hard to cover that up, when there's video evidence of werewolf Packs demolishing small towns, of Druids and witches killing people with their spells, of Kelpies just rising out of the rivers and lakes and dragging everyone down into watery graves.

Post V-Day, the entire world was a massive mess and no one trusted anyone and everyone was afraid that Valentine would come back and finish what he started. Stiles though, he was a bit busy. Some secret government agency, ASS-O, had seen the videos of him and "recruited" him before Stiles could even make sure his dad was ok. God, these bastards were super paranoid too. They wanted to know everything there was about the Supernatural community, and they didn't take no for an answer.

At least he had been able to sneak a call to Scott before he lost communications with his Pack. Stiles told Scott everything and warned him to watch his back, the Pack's territory, and any of their allies' territory. Because ASS-O was looking, a lot like how the Argents were, before Allison took over as matriarch and beat them into following her new Code. So, he'd stay with them, until he could ascertain whether ASS-O would be a bigger enemy than Stiles already saw them.

Then he got fucking transferred seven months later. To their fucking UK HQ, Kingsman.


End file.
